


Get well soon

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yukio's ribs are broken in a mission and there are no hospitals to take him in, it is up to Rin to care for him until he receives the correct treatment. Fluffy with a bit of lemons in the later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo~ First fanfic~ I felt like writing a fluffy one, because Rin and Yukio being caring brothers is my guilty pleasure.

Yukio stirred in his bed, stretching his arm to the other side of the bed to grab his glasses. It was so late, for once, he was actually late! Why didn’t the alarm wake him?! He shot up abruptly but was stopped by a stern hand on his shoulder. “Yukio…I won’t let you” Rin’s calming voice rang. It took a few moments for him to process what was happening until a dull pain seeped into his chest. Oh yes, now he remembered. “Nii-san, step aside, I’ve got a class to teach!” Yukio grumbled sternly. “No, you don’t. You have the next five weeks on medical leave, that demon crushed two of your ribs! There’s no way you’re fit enough to go out and teach!” Rin huffed, “you were unconscious when we dragged your ass back, Mephisto gave me his trust in taking care of you for the next five weeks”. Yukio placed his glasses on the ridge of his nose and looked at Rin in the eyes. He was serious! He knew there was no point in arguing in his condition. He let out a long, painful sigh and slumped back into his covers “Fine”. “That’s the spirit! I’m making you a stamina lunch to speed up the process, if it helps. Do you want something at the moment? I’m technically here to care for you after all” Rin rambled on. A slight ringing began to fill Yukio's ears. 

His vision was blurry even with his glasses on; either he didn't wipe them or he really wasn't feeling well at all. “Ah! By the way, you’re in a stable condition now, so we can’t allow you to move too much, your ribs are still broken y’know! We couldn't fit you into any of the nearby hospitals that weren't crushed by that demon we faced, so for now, you’ll have to make do with painkillers” Rin looked away, “We’re organizing Shura to look you over when she comes back from her expedition on Wednesday. You just had to play hero out there, didn't you?”. “Huh?” Yukio blinked dumbfounded. There was a short pause then Rin continued “You’re always trudging straight into danger! Do you know how scared I was? I thought you died! You’re not a demon; you’re a human, a fragile human. You don’t possess the ability to regenerate as fast as I can, and that’s what really scared me. I thought I lost my little brother” Rin snapped at him. Yukio struggled to sit up, only to feel Rin’s rough hands against his cheeks. “No Yukio….stay in bed, please, get well for me” Rin whispered. Yukio’s cheeks burned, no doubt about it, he had a fever. “You’re really hot, jeez; I’m going to have to get you some medicine aren't I? It’s weird having our roles reversed. Tell me if I’m doing anything wrong, okay?” Rin quickly stepped away, “I’m going to grab the medicine from the dorm kitchen okay? Hang tight, I’ll be back”. And with that, he left. 

Yukio bitterly sunk into the sheets, carefully moving a shaky hand across his chest. His fingers passed his left breast. Definitely a big bruise there; he continued to feel the bumps of where his broken ribs poked upwards. It felt so surreal, he was going through what his father had gone through just a few years back, he too had his ribs broken by a demon. That very same demon was going to heal him back to health. He continued his exploration and discovered he was actually naked underneath the sheets. Last time he was awake, he was wearing his usual thick-clad trench coat. Who stripped him?! 

He could vaguely hear stomping footsteps fumbling to get the dorm keys into the lock outside the door. Yukio quickly shifted his hand back onto the pillow and looked towards the ceiling. “Yukio? You better not have gone and done anything stupid while I was out!” Rin called from the dorm hallway. “No, no, I’m just lying in bed still!” Yukio called back “ahhhhhh….” Rin looked over at his younger brother who had recoiled in pain. “Hurts to talk right? Don’t worry, I have the painkillers”. Yukio watched as his brother pulled over a glass of water to his bedside table and unwrapped two pills from their confines. “These two are for your chest pains, I've got to give you two in the morning and two at night before Shura comes back, when she operates on you, you’ll only need to take two in the afternoon” Rin explained. Yukio felt fear settle in his gut. He was going to be operated on, by Shura of all people, and not inside a hospital, but his bedroom?! That was ridiculous! Rin came up close to Yukio and helped him sit up. “Okay, here’s the first one, say ‘ahhhhh’” Rin instructed. “Nii-san! I’m not a child, I can feed myself!” Yukio snapped, he then winced in pain. “Try and reach out for the spoon then, moley four-eyes! You probably can’t even do that!” Rin snapped back. As much as he hated it, he’d have to admit Rin was right. It hurt enough sitting up but reaching out was just agonizing; for now he’d have to comply. “Nii-san........ fine. ‘Ahhhhhhhh….’” Rin smiled as he placed one of the tablets on Yukio’s tongue and poured the water into his mouth carefully. Yukio let out a slight choke as he swallowed the tablet. “Good, now the other one” Rin muttered as he pulled the last tablet to Yukio’s face. Yukio reluctantly obeyed and opened his mouth for his brother. He felt so humiliated and helpless like this. He forced the tablet down with another gulp of water. “Hehehe, it’s like taking care of a baby!” Rin teased. “Shut up, Nii-san” Yukio blushed and slunk under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recollection of the past

“Get it!”   
“It’s on the hospital roof! We can’t afford any casualties!”  
“Nii-san!! Look out!”   
Yukio pushed Rin out of the way of some falling hospital debris. “Yukio…god damn it…it’s completely smashed the left hospital ward….shit…” Rin coughed. As smoke began to clear from the air, Yukio could just make out through his cracked glasses, the demon ramming its horns into the other side of the building, piling up more bricks and bodies. He winced as the sound of screams began to echo through the roars of the demon. Where was Shura when you needed her?! “The…Kurikara….where the hell is it?” Rin groaned as he sat up slowly. There was no mistaking the odds that it was hidden in the rubble somewhere. Not even the blue flames could possibly stand out from all the debris and fire. “Nii-san….you stay here…I’m going to go fight it…” Yukio spoke as he picked himself off the ground and looked towards the demon. “Yukio, you can’t! That thing is too big! Leave it to a higher ranked exorcist to take on! They've sent a distress signal to Mephisto! He’ll organize someone stronger to get here in no time!” Rin yelled. “And let more people die while we sit here and twiddle our thumbs! That’s a stupid suggestion!” He snapped back. “Then let me defeat it! I can heal quickly! All I’d need to do is find the Kurikara and that demon will be killed before the higher ranked exorcists even get here!” Rin growled back, “You’re not the only one who wants to save all these people too you know! Stop being such a hero in tight pants and work with me! If we attempt to kill it, we’ll both be added to the casualty death toll! Let’s wait for people who know what they’re doing”. Yukio brushed off the dust from his coat and pulled out two of his pistols, aiming directly towards the demon. “You’re forgetting that I’m an exorcist too, and watching people get hurt is never an option” Yukio grinned, he then fired the trigger 12 times. 

The silence filled the echo of bullets; any sign of life in the demon was not to be sensed. Yukio turned towards Rin, the barrels of his pistols still smoking. “You see, Nii-san, it takes a bit of risk taking, but it really is possible to take on demons of this size if there’s something worth protecting it from” Yukio spoke triumphantly. “Yukio….” Rin whispered, his ears twitched at the sound of loud pounding coming closer “YUKIO!!!” Yukio couldn’t even finish turning around before his entire body was pounded against what felt like a large paw. He’d always wondered what it was like to fly, in the few seconds between getting hit and gaining contact with a large pile of thick debris, his curiosity was put to rest. “N……..Nii….s-san….” Yukio choked out, blood dripping down his chin and bones cracking against stone. “YUKIO!!” Rin’s voice rang out. From his hazy vision, he could see a blurry blue light exploding suddenly and the demon let out its final roar. “Yukio! Where are you?! Yukio!” Rin voice continuously called out. He could see his silhouette from the smoke running towards him before his vision completely clouded over.

\--------  
He awoke with a painful gasp, the pain reminding him of his recklessness. If only he’d just help Rin unearth the Kurikara. If only he’d waited for the other exorcists to get there. He could feel a lump forming at the back of his throat, his eyes grew warm. Time pressed on. He was so restless, and yet he knew there was no escape. Nii-san, his big brother, really was concerned about him. Usually he’d tell him to get over it and stop being a baby. He could feel the stress twisting itself deeper into his heart. He should be working right now! He was an exorcist; a small bump on the ribs shouldn't be able to stop him. He shifted closer to the edge and propped up onto one elbow. “Arrghhhhhhhhh…..”He whined out in pain and fell back into his bed. Nope. Still incapable. He took a deep breath in and reviewed his options. He COULD risk trying to get the paperwork on his desk, but if Rin found him, he’d be berated until dusk. He groaned and let out a soft cry. Everything hurt and he was so bored. He should’ve known better than that day. Rin called out from the dorm entrance “Yo, I heard you from the dorm hallway, you okay?” Yukio looked up at Rin with teary eyes. “I…uh” Rin rushed over to his brother side instantly. “Yukio, what’s wrong?” He quickly asked. He began to shiver as the tears welled up in his eyes. Yukio began to sniffle and hyperventilate as light tears slipped down his cheeks. “I-I…I’m sorry…Nii-san…I shouldn't have rushed into the mission like that…I shouldn't of-“he spluttered through his tears. “Shh, it’s okay, really. Hey, if it weren't for you, the mission wouldn't have ended so soon. Seriously! If only you’d been conscious for the rest of it! We spent hours defeating all those minor hobgoblins that split off from the main demon! They just kept coming! And then we had to lift heaps of bodies out of the rubble! If you hadn't of taken on that one, there'd be way more casualties than there were on that day” Rin spoke calmly “I wanted to go home earlier anyway. The mission was a success! Even if it did come at a price…” Rin pressed Yukio into his neck, flinching a little at the feel of the warm tears rolling down his neck. "Hey...you're always telling me not to go off and get myself into danger, but you should always consider your own safety before mine. I worry about you a lot sometimes you know..." Rin muttered as he rubbed Yukio's back. 

"Nii-san...I'm really sorry for burdening you like this...." He murmured through Rin's shirt. "Yukio, you aren't a burden, you're my brother. I'm on leave anyway. It's not like I have anything better to do". "Nii-san...thank you".


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 days since Yukio awoke helpless in bed. The routines were getting so old; Rin having to hand feed him two tablets in the morning, Rin feeding him his breakfast, lunch and dinner, Rin awkwardly emptying the bag from the catheter on his thigh, Rin feeding him his two tablets at night, Rin doing this, Rin doing that. The urge to just get up and do the things that were so simple was unbearable. Wincing, he lifted his phone to eye level and checked the date. Monday. Great. Still another two days until his ribs could actually get some proper treatment. Every now and then, Rin would go out and buy food for the weeks meals. Sometimes he'd be kind enough to leave some chocolate on his nightstand when he got back. During the intervals of time when Rin wasn't there, Kuro would occasionally jump in through the window and sleep on Yukio's legs. He was thankful he didn't try and sleep on his chest. At least Kuro knew his boundaries...did Nii-san tell him? "Oi! Yukio! I'm going to the shops again! Need anything?" Rin's voice called from the dorm hallway. "Uh...just some mineral water!" Yukio called back, taking in a sharp breath at the pain in his chest. "Okay! See ya! I'll be back in 40 minutes!". And with that, the door slammed. 

Another number changed on his digital clock on his phone, Rin had only been gone for 3 minutes, yet time seemed to move so much slower without his company. With a groan, he shifted his weight against the pillow and shut his eyes. Apart from reading manga, sleeping was the best way to kill off the time. "Eins...Zwei...Drei!" Yukio's eyes snapped open to see his dorm filled with pink smoke and glitter fading into the air. "SIR PHELES!" Yukio spoke suddenly. In front of him was none other than Mephisto Pheles himself, a bouquet of yellow roses and a small bag of sweets in hand. "Good evening, Mr. Okumura! I see you're doing well?" He mused with a grin as he set the flowers and sweets onto his bedside. "I...uh...Sir Pheles, why have you come to see me?" Yukio asked awkwardly. It was strange being naked in bed, with his dorm in an absolute mess while his boss was so calm about it all. "Hmmm, why are you questioning my motives to see Shiro's darling young son in the middle of the healing process. I've come to discuss your maternity leave payments, you won't be able to keep up with the rent of this place without some money, after all!" Mephisto commented. "I'm not pregnant..." Yukio muttered coldly. Mephisto smirked and looked towards Kuro, who'd settled nicely between Yukio's feet, then grinned. "History really does repeat itself. It feels like it was only yesterday I visited Shiro for the exact reason he went on paid leave. Only he had better care taken in his healing process" Mephisto chuckled, "My apologies for the lack of hospital care for you. In the condition you're in now, it would be far too much of a hassle to move you to a neighboring one without causing any more damage. I'm sure Rin has mentioned to you that Shura will be coming to pop your ribs back in place and keep them the way they were". Yukio exhaled calmly as Mephisto placed a hand on his forehead. "Still a high fever, I see. For the time you'll take out of teaching the exwires at the cram school, I will give you enough to pay for the weeks rent, as well as some cash for the groceries, assuming Rin has been cooking for you" he mumbled, "Well, I wish you the best. Should you need anything, call me". Another cloud of pink smoke and glitter exploded in front of Yukio, barely having any time to shut his eyes before he got another eye full of glitter. "God damn it, now there's going to be glitter stuck in the carpet again...." He grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemons ahoy!

With a final gulp of water, the last tablet settled nicely down Yukio's throat. Rin calmly placed the empty glass on the bedside table and sighed. "Tomorrow's the big day! You excited?" Rin spoke, leaning back in his chair. Yukio could feel fear in the pits of his stomach at the reminder. Shura would know what's she's doing, right? She's an experienced exorcist, she'll know what to do, right? "To be honest, Nii-san, I'm more anxious" He confessed, shifting his weight a little. Rin looked over at his younger brother, he was definitely paler than normal. "You'll be fine! You know, I can still remember what you did when I had one of my bones broken" Rin chuckled, "You stayed overnight at the hospital with dad, even though it was just a broken wrist, you slept on my bed and kissed my wrist to make it better". Yukio blushed and looked away at the memory. "But...we were just kids back then! And wrists aren't as life threatening as ribs. What if she knocks one out the way or something..." He mumbled shakily. Rin smirked at his little brother, enjoying the view of such a composed, calm person act so cowardly. "Awww, does moley-four eyes need a teddy bear to sleep with him when Shura fixes your ribs?" Rin sneered, "Do you want me to stay up and protect you from demons in the night?". Yukio clenched his teeth in anger. If he wasn't bed-bound he would've kicked Rin in the balls. Yukio should've known Rin would degrade him more than he was already, He should've known he'd- Rin had come over to Yukio's side, slipped off his blanket just to where his belly-button was and began to kiss the bruises and cuts on his chest. "Uhh..N-Nii-san....why are you kissing my chest...uhm..." Yukio mumbled nervously. He suppressed a moan when Rin kissed a particularly large bruise close to his nipple. "Yukio....I was returning the favor" Rin finally answered, looking up at Yukio with lust-filled eyes. "Nii-san...uh.." What could he say?! His brother was literally showering him with kisses on him chest! He could feel his dick getting hard under the blankets. This would be fine if it were anybody else, but his brother of all people! Why was he getting aroused?! "Hnn...Yukio....is that you?" Rin asked huskily. He briefly averted his eyes from Rin's gaze to see Rin's hand propped very close to his erection, which had decided to make a grand entrance by poking slightly upwards, just visible under the sheets. 

Now, he would be lying if he'd said he wasn't dying for some action down there. He had been horny ever since he wound up in this bed. But making sudden movements would endanger his stable condition. And Rin's actions were certainly not helping at all. Yukio has found himself panting underneath Rin's kisses on his neck. They weren't rough, and the tablets he swallowed moments ago made the pain he would've felt, nonexistent, though there was certainly a faint ache in his chest. "Nii-san...we probably shouldn't go ahead...for our morals" Yukio spoke breathlessly, "This is wrong". Rin looked up towards a very red Yukio and sighed. "I can smell you. It's driving me absolutely crazy, you know that? So I'm helping you, for both our sakes" Rin explained. With furrowed eyebrows, Yukio pondered what his brother had meant. He could smell him? Does he mean he needed to take a bath? "I think you know this already, it never really was out the question, when I first learned about demon mating seasons; Sure, I was concerned, but I didn't think much of it. I was so wrong. I can smell when people are itching for some stress relief, as soon as they got it over with, the smell disappears. The smell makes me so horny, it's how I know who to mate with when my mating season comes" Rin continued, "You, I sleep across the room from you, and your smell is so strong. I can't sleep at night when you're like this. Please, let me help you". Yukio began to blush heavily at the thought. His brother, having the ability to smell when people were horny?! That information, he wished he hadn't of learned. "If...that's really true...If you really can't sleep at night because of me....I suppose there's no harm...as long as the both of us keep it a secret...if word were to slip out, there would be an outcry...." Yukio mumbled, weighing his options, "For obvious reasons, we can't go all the way...". Rin kissed Yukio's sensitive neck, earning a light, breathy moan. "Yeah, I know. Just relax, I'm going to help you" Rin spoke, moving the blankets all the way down to Yukio's ankles. "Now then....let's get to business!" He smirked. Rin looked down at Yukio's hard on, observing the leaking tip calmly. Yukio felt embarrassed beyond belief, being completely naked underneath his completely clothed brother. Rin pushed his tongue down against the slit, lapping up the small beads of precum before engulfing Yukio's dick completely. "Ahhhh...ohhhh...N-Nii-san, there! please!" Yukio moaned out in bliss as his brother bobbed his head. He wished he could buck into his mouth, but the pain stopped him. Rin continued bob his head, sliding Yukio's dick in and out of his mouth. "Nii-san....I'm about to...ahhhh~ hnnn~" Rin couldn't get Yukio's dick out fast enough before his cum sprayed thick into his mouth. He desperately tried to swallow, but wound up with it dribbling onto the bed. There was a long pause where the sound of Yukio's breaths slowing was the only thing that could be heard. "There, I'm satisfied, You're obviously satisfied we can all forget it happened" Rin spoke hastily, wiping his mouth of excess fluids. "Thank you....for that....let's pretend that never happened. When I get well again, I'll be sure to um...take care of the smell a little more often to avoid this from happening again..." Yukio panted out. Rin kissed Yukio's forehead and brushed some of his fringe away from his glasses. "It's okay, you really don't have to be so embarrassed. If anything, I should be the one who's embarrassed. I just sucked off my younger brother because I couldn't control myself" Rin sighed, pulling the covers back over Yukio's battered body. There was shame, guilt and embarrassment hovering over both their heads like an ominous black cloud. There was a longer pause of silence before Rin got off Yukios bed and left the dorm without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't sleep. He felt numb. When dawn breaks and the time passes, Shura will come around and finally fix his ribs. Sure, he was scared, but he had Rin to rely on if things became bad. Rin. The name made his stomach churn in shame. Rin, his brother Rin. What they did last night was disgusting, immoral and unacceptable. Rin was his brother! His brother willingly milked him dry without giving a second thought of the consequences. So why did the very thought of him make him want to kiss him. Yukio gripped the sheets at the thought of being able to share a kiss. That time was a once off...Rin would never touch him like that again. It was only because he lost control of his demonic hormones. Right? The dorm door opened quietly, though deafeningly loud to Yukio's restless senses. So he finally came home after just leaving him alone like that. The footsteps that came closer to the dark room, though skillful in attempting to hide, was easily heard. "Nii-san". The footsteps abruptly stopped with a sigh in the darkness. Yukio wasn't wearing his glasses, but he could just make out the black silhouette in the center of the room. "Don't even try attempting to go to sleep now. I want answers" Yukio pressed on. The sigh grew heavier as the footsteps came closer to Yukio's bed. Rin flicked on the bedside table light and slumped into a chair beside the bed. "So...are you ashamed of me now? Have you asked me here to berate me on morals and rules I have to follow?" Rin asked in shame. Yukio pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose and looked concerningly at his brother, when his eyes focused, Rin was definitely crying. "Nii-san, what provoked you? Was it really demonic hormones?" He asked softly, a twang of pain in his chest that for once this week, wasn't from his ribs. There was a brief pause of complete silence, as if he was truely ashamed to speak. "I told you then....briefly....I suppose I should try and clear my name a little. Yukio, apparently all demons have this...sense. Mephisto taught me when I first came here, all demons have the ability to sense when another demon wants to mate. So he told me, so I don't get swarmed by a bunch of horny demons, to always be sure to mask my scent. Well...that being through.....""-orgasm...I see...." Yukio finished his sentence, "So what your saying is, the smell doesn't appear as long the person has had some urm...action". Rin's tail jolted to the side at the word 'action'. "If you can smell other demons, then why did you smell, me, a human?" Yukio asked cautiously. Blushing, Rin averted his gaze from Yukio, looking at him in the eyes was becoming unbearable. "I'm half human....so my take on it is....I can smell humans better than demons....I've never smelt a hobgoblin and thought, hey! I would bang that! But with humans, it's another story" Rin explained. Yukio was getting irritable; he could understand, just...why? "Why couldn't you control your urges! If I hadn't of agreed, would you had kept going with that behavior?" He snapped at him, the tone of his voice made Rin jump in his seat. "Yukio...you might be able to relate. Have you ever gotten a boner in class, and you're scared everyone will find out? Well, imagine that feeling, but all the time. As soon as I smell the smell, makes me hard, so I have to wait for the person take care of it. I don't want people to know..." Rin yelled tearfully, "It's so unfair! I didn't ask for this!". There was yet another awkward pause between the two, giving the moment of realization to sink in. Rin wasn't a bad person, just troubled in some ways. "-and just so you know, when I do catch a scent, I wait for the person to finish it off. I can only take one smell at a time" Rin added, breaking the lingering silence. "Nii-san...I believe you. It's no wonder you left in such a hurry. You know, I am your brother. If that's really true, please tell me if you ever smell me like that again, so I can take care of it for you. Nobody should go through that feeling" Yukio spoke shakily, he took a deep breath in "you know, I'm quite grateful for what you did for me yesterday. That took a lot of courage". Rin looked away and tried to pathetically cover his reddened face with his hands. "I uh....oh....whatever.....don't mention it...." he stuttered, "anyway, you should probably get back to sleep, you're finally getting fixed tomorrow! You'll need some sleep". Yukio smiled as he pulled off his glasses, "Good point. Goodnight, Nii-san". "Goodnight Yukio".


	6. Chapter 6

"...hey...wake up!"  
Yukio opened his eyes slowly, the crust in his eyes settling nicely on the edges. Rin was standing over his battered body, smiling almost excitedly at his little brother. "Nii-san...what time is Shura getting here?" "She's just pulled into the station now, the traffic's a little slow but she should be here at 10:30". Oh, 10:30, good. Yukio paused, wriggling his impatient toes and shifting his weight against the pillow. He was getting tired of being in bed all day. "So, I'll finally be fixed. This whole thing can end and I can go back on missions. Thank goodness. While I appreciate all you've done for me, Nii-san, I do prefer taking care of myself" he chuckled in a melancholy tone. Rin blinked twice and settled into the chair beside the bed. "Why are you sad about that? Just a few days ago you were complaining about being helped by me", Rin snickered "Do you really enjoy getting help from me that much?". Yukio averted his gaze to the ceiling "It reminds me of all the times I got bullied and you came to my aid. I'm sure a lot of people are envious of me having such a cool big brother". Rin's tail coiled around Yukio's leg affectionately. "Nii-san, your tail's acting up again" "Uh...oh...dang it not again" Rin tried to yank his tail free, but found it latched tightly, like a child clinging to it's mum on the first day of school. He attempted to yank it for 3 minutes before giving up witha knowing look in his eye. "Is this a demon thing I should know about? I've never seen your tail act up this badly. Or any other demonic tail for that matter" Yukio mumbled. It was starting to get hot and uncomfortable as it wrung itself tighter and tighter. "Oh god...god damn it...why now...why you? I can't, I shouldn't feel this way" Rin muttered under his breath. Yukio's turned his head to a shaking Rin. "Nii-san, what's wrong?" "This is another reason why I hate my tail. Not because I trip on it all the time, but because-" Rin stuttered, "when a demon is horny it will coil it's tail around the most preferable mate. And won't let go until...well...you know....". 

Yukio was taken aback by those words. He could feel pins and needles in his foot already, it was almost unbearable. "You're horny, aren't you Nii-san..." "I-uh..yeah...that's...you got it...". Rin's face went darker and darker with red with each awkward passing second. "Well, Shura's going to arrive in 40 minutes, can you deal with it then?" Rin blushed even harder "I can't masturbate in front of my brother! That's sick!" "And sucking his dick isn't?!" "That was beneficial for both of us!" "We should hack it off! Problem solved, you'll look more like a human, I won't lose my foot from the blood circulation being cut off!" "The tail is sensitive! That's almost like asking me to hack my own dick off!" The twins screamed at each other for another few minutes before the two were left panting for air, both very red in the face. "Wait, does this mean you like me? As in, not a brotherly sort of way...but a romantic sort..." "Yeah...yeah I do...IT'S A DEMON THING!" "Nii-san, you don't have to justify, I feel that way too" Rin jumped a little and looked to the ground. "So...how are we going to solve this. Shura knows about demonic tails more than even I do, and I own one!". Yukio reached out for Rin's hand and held it tightly. "Nii-san, come a little closer, I know what to do". Rin gulped and pushed the chair closer to Yukio, who had let go of his hand and began to unzip his fly. "Yukio...you really don't have to...you can just close your eyes while I finish it off" "No, I want to help. It'll be payback for when I was horny beyond belief and you saved me". Rin's dick sprang from his boxers, pulsating excitedly at Yukio's touch. Yukio exhaled calmly and stroked his fist up, then down, slicking his hand with fresh precum leaking from the tip. From the small groan Rin had made, he knew he was doing a good job. "hnn...talk to me..." Rin groaned. Yukio jumped a little at the request, he supposed the silence was becoming very awkward. "Nii-san..." "yes...Yukio...who am I to you...." Yukio began to rub around the slit of his dick "You're my older brother, the one I love and the one I'm going to bang relentlessly once I feel better" "What're going to do to me..." Rin whined, his tail loosening it's grip. He noticed Rin was stroking the base of his tail biting down on his lip. "I'm going to make you cum. Over and over until you're satisfied, because you're a whore" Rin began to buck his hips, moaning slightly with each rub of Yukio's fingers. "Haaann...what...am...I..to you?" "You are a whore. A disgusting whore who I'll show no mercy to when my dick is inside you" "yes..yes...ha..." Yukio sped up the pace of each pump of his fist, giving his hand a little twist at the end. "Yukio..I'm-" cum sprayed everywhere before Rin could finish talking. His body shivered at the end of his release, his tail slipping off Yukio's foot at last and slinking behind the chair. "So, I see you like dirty talk...hehehe...remind me to use that tactic when I get better" Yukio chuckled, pulling his hand away from Rin and wiping it against the sheet. "Wait...you really like me back...and not just because of all that?" Rin panted, rearranging himself and zipping up his fly. "No, I was being serious when you confessed to me". Rin bent over and kissed Yukio passionately, touching his forhead with his own and keeping his gaze locked. "I love you Yukio. It started as soon as you left the monastery" "That long, huh? If I could, I would hug you tightly just now". The two stared deeply into each others eyes until the door busted open without warning. "Yo, I'm here to fix the scaredy-four-eyes ribs". Shura was finally here.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Rin and Yukio's cheeks flushed when they saw Shura walk in with a large medical bag and a smug grin spread across her face. She didn't hear all that did she? The twins glanced at each other, looking down at the sheets which had damp cum wiped across it. Thankfully she hadn't of noticed yet. "Phew, it smells funny in here! I'll bet it would be from all those days not taking a shower, ey Yukio?" "Uh..yes! Let's hurry it up, I'm sick of being in bed all day" "I'LL REMOVE THE SHEETS!" "Nii-san no!" It was too late, Rin had totally forgotten Yukio was naked underneath and he had completely pulled the damp covers off his body, revealing his semi-hardened member for the world to see. "PUT THE COVER BACK ON!" "Aww, is Scaredy Four Eyes a bit bashful? Come on now, I'm a grown woman and a doctor of that, you don't need to cover up" Shura sneered. Rin blushed with embarrassment and lust as he looked at Yukio's flushed face. He could feel his tail starting to pull him to his brother again so he made a speedy walk to the door. "Nii-san...don't leave" Yukio whispered. Shura had the anesthetic in her hand and the tools aligned by her side. "Yukio, you're a big boy now, surely you can deal with a needle jab! It's no different from middle school!" Rin complained, his voice filled with frustration. Why did his mating cycle have to come now? He averted his eyes from his brother's dick and looked at Yukio. He had gone very pale as Shura filled the vaccine with the anesthetic and was preparing to put it into his body. God he was pathetic. 

"Fine..." Rin held on tightly to his tail, whining as it writhed desperately in his grasp to try and latch onto Yukio again and sat beside Yukio. "This'll only hurt for a few seconds! Besides, you should be thankful we're doing this for free as compensation for the lack of hospital care!" Shura joked as she shoved the needle in. Yukio gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as Shura pulled down the plunger and let the medicine enter his body. "Now, I need you to count backwards from 10 okay?" "Ten" "Nine" "...Eight"   
He was out cold before he could reach seven. 

"Okay! Time to get to work! Did you want to watch?" "ugh...no...." Rin was a tad squeamish towards bodies being cut up, he'd prefer not to see his brother's organs and blood in front of him. "Good. I don't want to do this either. Please leave" "Please, fix him up good" "Will do"

And with that, Rin left the dorm, nervous as to what will become of his little brother.


	8. Chapter 8

When Yukio woke up, everything was white and blurry. Machines hummed and hollow footsteps rang throughout the cold building. Trying to shake away the dizziness in his head, he shifted his weight up, feeling a slight sense of familiarity when he found himself propped up on his shoulders and able to breathe without pain. "What......" he mumbled drowsily. "Mr. Okumura. I'm glad to see you've finally awoken. We had you under anesthetic to move you into this hospital, we took some x-rays and found that your ribs were only fractured, not broken" a voice rang in his ears. He craned his neck up to look at the doctor, listing off the many details of his operation. 

"One of your ribs was fractured to the point of almost separating entirely, thankfully, we drilled the rib back into place. The rest of the fractured ribs were not fatal and have healed over drastically over the past few days. Impressive Mr. Okumura, normally ribs take 6 weeks to heal entirely. The healing process was so quick I even debate whether you are a human!" The doctor chuckled. Yukio blinked in response. Maybe he inherited some of Rin's demonic healing abilities and just hadn't of realized it. "Since you are recovering so quickly, we have decided to release you early with some prescription painkillers. Your brother is currently in the lobby to take you home".   
Hearing those words made Yukio's heart skip a beat. Finally he'll be able to go home and live his life again. The doctor gave a small nod as he stood in the doorway, made a hand gesture then left the room, letting Rin stand in his place. "Nii-san" Yukio spoke in barely a whisper. "Geez, you're acting like you're dying from some horrible disease! You must be so high on the meds they gave you" Rin joked. Rin came over and sat next to Yukio, dropping something on the bedside table. "I brought you some sweets. This is Kyoto after all, I've heard they sell some really nice sweets. But that's just from Bon's experiences, want one?" "No thanks, right now, I would just love to go home". Rin smiled, popping one of the hard candies into his mouth and grabbing the duffle bag beside the bed, "Right, let's go then!" Holding Yukio's hands, he helped his younger brother to his feet and hugged him tightly. "Now that this is all over, please don't do anything stupid like that again" Rin's spoke in a muffled voice, burying his face deeper into Yukio's hospital gown, "I won't Nii-san, I promise I'll be more careful"

After Yukio had gotten dressed in the spare clothes Rin dropped off, the pair organised a taxi back to their dorm, when Yukio shut the car door, he looked over in awe. The biggest bunch of flowers on legs started to walk towards him, he wasn't sure if it was his medicine or if this was some sort of demon he hadn't of heard of. "Yuki-chan! You had me worried sick!" The bouquet spoke. Yukio chuckled a little. Of course. The bouquet shifted to the side to reveal Sheimi's face pouting at Yukio. "Oh Sheimi-san.....you really didn't have to..." Yukio mumbled. "No I had to!" Sheimi huffed, practically pushing the massive bouquet of flowers into Yukio's hands, "At first when I went to class and you weren't there I assumed you were taking a day off and Rin only just told me this morning you were coming out of the hospital! I didn't get to visit you on all the other days so I have to make it up to you! So I picked all the best flowers in my garden for you!". Yukio smiled at the massive bouquet of flowers, she was really dedicated to making him feel better. "Thank you Sheimi, these flowers are lovely" He said with a cheerful smile. The Sheimi and Yukio locked eyes for a short moment when Rin broke them up, "It's great that you've come to see him and everything Sheimi, but Yukio needs to get back inside and rest, he's high off his medicine right now" Rin joked. Sheimi nodded with understanding and gave the brightest smile. "Okay then. Rest well Yukio, I hope you get well soon! Goodbye!" She called as she ran ahead. Yukio smiled and waved once more then proceeded to being ushered by Rin through the dorm and back into his bed. "Take it easy now alright? You may be able to walk around and do things now but there's still a chance you could hurt yourself if your not careful" Rin spoke, dragging the covers over Yukio's body. "Hey Nii-san.." Yukio mewled as Rin walked away. "What?" "I'm still going to make you come over and over until your beyond satisfied. As soon as I get well again, that'll be on the first night" "You're still high off your meds still" Rin spluttered in a blushing fluster, earning a chuckle from Yukio before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell asleep once again. "Your such a problematic little brother...."


	9. Chapter 9

When Yukio woke up, he was exhausted. Exhausted from being in his dorm bed once more, exhausted from being kept from Rin. He sat up, took a deep breath and then stopped for a moment. He just sat up and he wasn't on painkillers. So he's finally been fixed. He let out a satisfied groan as he slid out of bed and walked over to his table. He could finally see his bedside clock again! 7:30am. Even after resting he still managed to get up at a decent time. Yukio panned his eyes over to Rin, who was curled up asleep in bed still, his features clenched as he focused on his dream. Judging by the face he was making, it aught to have been an exciting one, Yukio thought to himself with a smile. He could feel warmth pooling into his groin as he looked at Rin's excited face. Oh how he missed this.

Rin was having sex dream. It was obvious. The faces he made, the sudden shifting of his body, the little moans and whimpers he made as he clenched the quilt closer to him. It was making Yukio hornier by the second. It certainly wasn't uncommon for demons to act this way either. He could still remember his early demon studying classes where the teacher awkwardly hauled cage with a hobgoblin in heat, tranquilized it and sprayed demon sex pheromones near it. He could still remember how traumatized he was at the demon thrashing against the cage walls in it's sleep, rubbing itself in an attempt to get some relief. Now that he thought about it, Rin explained to him that he grew horny whenever he smelled another human's desperation for sex. And his tail coiled around him as a sign of desire.   
He looked back down to his boner and then back to Rin. So he knows after all. He returned to his bed, dropping his pants low enough to release his cock from it's confines and jumped back at the sudden noise Rin made. Of course, the smell just became stronger. It felt odd, Rin had confessed his feelings and yet he still felt slightly uncomfortable with his brother a few meters away. The monostary was no different, always having that fear of being caught, yet he always got away with it. As long as he were quick. Yukio gripped his base hastily, pumping his shaft quickly to get relief fast. As he did so, Rin let out a loud moan and began to kick under the quilts. "s-shut up n-n-nii-san...." Yukio stuttered under his breath. He thumbed his sensitive head panting as the beads of precum grew heavier and slipped down his length and pooled on his stomach. Eyes slipping shut, he continuously teased himself, he was so close.   
"Yukio!"  
Yukio abruptly froze and snapped his eyes open. Rin had practically fallen out of his bed and had rushed over to his brother's side, staring down. Never in his life had he been so embarrassed; he could feel his arousal disappearing rapidly. "Nii-san....you were making noises so I thought I was doing the right thing...I was out of line...I'm sorry" Yukio spluttered, shamefully scrambling to pull his pants up, but had his hands stopped by another pair.  
"Yukio~"  
Rin began to nip Yukio's earlobe. Shit, he knew that was the one place that drove him crazy! Yukio failed to suppress a moan and Rin's kisses trailed further down his neck. "Why do we have to hurry Yukio~ We have all morning you know" Rin cooed between kisses. Yukio could feel Rin's boner awkwardly pressing against his thigh and knew how this would end. "Wait..." Yukio got up and walked to his dresser, fumbling through the bottom drawer before he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it safely" Yukio calmly advised. Rin nodded excitedly, then walked over to his bed, lifting up the mattress and pulling out a rope. "And if we're going to do this, I'm totally going to do a kink on you!" Rin teased. Yukio gulped as he looked at the rope in Rin's hands and sighed. "Fine by me".   
He thought it was going to be Rin tied against his bed posts with his legs spread far apart. Not him. Though he did not deny he was rather excited. "On a scale from 1 to 5, how horny are you right now?" Rin teased, massaging his shoulder blades as he rolled the condom up his length. "ahhaha...at this point I'm at 1. I'm horny, but I'm worried someone will walk in on us. You killed the mood when you snuck up on me masturbating" "1 huh? Good, cause while your here, that's how much you'll cum for me today. Good luck!" Rin chuckled. "What! That was a mean trick! If you'd ask me again I would've said 5! I only said 1 because I was worried!" Yukio whined impatiently. Rin snickered as he slowly slid his member into Yukio's asshole, making Yukio make a sudden gasp. "Yukio relax, you're so damn tight right now! I don't want to hurt my little brother" Rin cried out. Yukio took a few deep breaths and shifted his weight, spreading his legs a little wider. "Okay, you can try again" Rin took his cue and slid even further until his member was all the way in, then began to thrust himself in a slow rhythm, gradually speeding up. "Yukio...damn you're hot..." "haaannnnnggg...Nii-san....I'm so close...." One more thrust and Yukio spilled all over the sheets, his body jerking as he let out a loud whine. Rin panted heavily, beads of sweat dripping off his forehead as he gave three more thrusts before he came too, biting on Yukio's sweaty shoulder with a moan. The two stayed locked still, panting for breath as the electricity flowed out of their aching limbs and the exhaustion settled into their heads. "you were great" Rin cooed, kissing Yukio's cheek from behind as he untied his hands from the bed post.  
"Thanks Nii-san. Next time you're going to be the one tied up. That experience was awful because the ropes were scratchy"  
"But what about the sex itself?" "A+ the only good grade you've gotten from me this year" "hmph, moley four-eyes. I'm almost not looking forward to you teaching us again"


End file.
